001: Shrink
Shrink, A.K.A. Experiment 001, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and Jumba's first experiment to be assigned a number. He is designed to shrink and/or enlarge objects. He was apparently named by Jumba and/or Hämsterviel before coming to Earth. Shrink was seen in a newspaper clip on one of the walls of Jumba's lab along with several other pictures of Jumba and Hämsterviel's early accomplishments. The clip showed a headline of "Idiot Scientist Actually Creates Something!" with Hämsterviel's enlarged bottom in Jumba's face. Appearance Shrink is a small purple experiment with a white lower jaw and chest, three tentacle-like legs, two stubby little arms, and two floppy antennae with two rings. He has the ability to levitate in order to move around. Special Abilities Shrink can emit a green or pink ray from his eyes that will shrink an object or organism to a very small size. It has also been demonstrated that only the first zap shrinks the object; the second restores its size; and every other enlarges it. He is capable of levitation and/or flight. Weaknesses Shrink seems to be simple-minded and can easily be manipulated and confused. He can be easily controlled by anyone holding on to his antennae. ''Stitch! Shrink made an appearance in the Season 2 episode "Shrink" where Hämsterviel sends him to mess with Jumba and shrink Stitch. He manages to shrink Jumba, Stitch, and Tigerlily. It is revealed that Shrink was abandoned at a young age and has a very willful and childlike behavior following an incident of being locked in a safe when he was younger. He shrinks objects using a green ray from his eyes and has the ability to levitate. Shrink appears again in a later episode along with Squeak, Clip, Nosox, and Retro. After Stitch is reverted to his original programming by Retro, he goes on a rampage and ends up falling into a pool along with Shrink's inactive pod. Shrink, seeing that Stitch is drowning, zaps Stitch with his pink ray causing him to grow larger. Eventually, Stitch is turned to good again. Jumba arrives and asks why his experiments are running amok and mentions that Shrink may have been confused after being confined in his pod for a long time, before having Shrink restore Stitch back to his original size. Gallery ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-44-24.jpg|Shrink's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h04m22s160.png 001shrink.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-46-09.jpg|Shrink in the ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture-19-09-21-08h08m58s844.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-08h08m49s601.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-08h08m52s097.jpg Shrink1.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-46-34.jpg|Shrink's pink ray screenCapture 08.02.13 13-47-35.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-48-16.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-48-41.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-24-28.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-25-04.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg Trivia *Shrink originally debuted in Leroy & Stitch; however, he only appeared as a background character and technically was not seen moving until his appearance in Stitch!. *Shrink is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, and Leroy. *Shrink is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Shrink's pod color is red in the Stitch! anime. *In the English dub of the anime episode "Experiment-A-Palooza", Squeak mentions that Shrink can shrink and enlarge things, and that both his and Shrink's names are misnomers. *In Shrink's first appearance, his size ray is green, but in his second appearance, it is pink. Category:Experiments Category:Flying Experiments Category:Males